


Daddy what

by Plainmusic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Louis, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainmusic/pseuds/Plainmusic
Summary: Harry's relationship with his father is just shy of nonexistent. Louis's relationship with Harry's father shouldn't be a thing.  Unfortunately for the both of them it is, but then Harry steps in and it's all a lot better





	Daddy what

"Pass the ball you wanker!" Louis yells and Harry can't.  
You see.. when Louis is all shiny with sweat and wearing tiny football shorts Harry can barely do anything, especially tasks he is incapable of doing even without a bloody sex god right in front of him.

So instead, he swings his foot forward and accepts with a sigh when it collides with nothing but air and the ball is still placed right next to him, unmoving.

Due to his failure at properly kicking the ball and Louis' lack of patience the short boy is now running right at Harry, hand clutching his sweaty hair all frustrated. 

"Harry. C'mon mate." Is all Louis says before his foot collides with the ball, tossing it straight back to another player on the football team; Neil or something ... Harry is way too distracted by Louis' ass to notice. And just as Louis is right back on the pitch, his ass ceasing of jiggling, he turns around and shoots Harry a smile and wink.

Harry wants to convince himself he's overreacting. Because he really fucking is. Louis and him have been friends for the past 13 years. They met when they were five and have been inseparable ever since. But it's just that something happened to Louis when he flew with his family to Italy over the summer. Something good and distracting and something that causes a hell lot of shameful problems in Harry's pants.

Louis came back all tan and curvy and beautiful with a handful of stories about Italian boys and Harry can't get his eyes off him. He is honestly worried about how he's going to survive the rest of the school year... seeing as it's only the fourth day of school and Harry is already really fucking struggling.

Now he's waiting for Louis to finish practice, sitting on that bench near the locker room because he had some time to kill after band practice, which is a thing he is a little ashamed to admit he still does now on his senior year. He always thought that the last year of school would be all about skipping classes and smoking but instead it's taking a different direction.. somewhere more towards pining after your suddenly hot best friend and participating in the school's stupid band. 

He's cut off his daze when Louis taps his hair , looking down at his from between his legs. Which, why is he standing there, doesn't he know harry's always fucking horny?

Instead of making a comment about Louis' blue blue eyes that are looking down at him, which is what his heart really wants him to do, he stands up and grabs Louis' gym bag from the ground. "Hey Lou, wanna come to mine?"

During Junior year , when the school's football programme become something serious and Louis started having four practices a week, they formed a tradition of going to Harry's for dinner; Louis would shower and Harry would cook and they will eat and watch a movie and talk .. so it's only natural when Louis respons with a nod and they start walking towards Harry's motorcycle.

The ride to Harry's house is a torture he couldn't have predicted. Louis is holding on to him and their backs are flashed together and that never seemed to matter to Harry but now it's suddenly this terrible turn on and he's blaming teenage hormones. 

They park at Harry's house and Harry thanks the lord for the fact that he had gym today and that he's wearing sweats that are doing a much better work at hiding a semi than any pair of his skinny jeans could ever.

Harry is way to consumed at looking down there to check he's all clear to even notice the car in the driveway. "Is Michael home, hazza?" Louis asks.

And oh, it sure does seem so. Harry's father is never around. He's a porn star, which would explain his constant absence and the fact that their relationship has never been great. 

18 years ago, on one of Harry's dad's shoots at the job he got a girl pregnant, she didn't want the baby, but Michael who was raised in a catholic family insisted on keeping the baby and said he would raise it himself; hence, harry. 

Michael never really acted on his decision, sure, he took Harry in after his biological mother gave birth to him and fucked off, but he never properly raised him. Growing up Harry always had a nanny or a maid to feed and play with him while his dad was off, shagging people on and off work. 

So having him home was indeed a surprise. 

"Guess so, Lou." Harry answers, trying to will the initial shock away. They enter the house, Louis starting to talk about everything at once, like he usually does; he tells Harry of that bitch Eleanor that wouldn't leave him alone and how he managed to smoke with Zayn behind Mr. Payne's class and how no one noticed and that they're definitely doing it again. And harry listens, amused and enchanted, while he gets on to making them both lunch; grateful for the fact that his dad is nowhere to be seen. 

Louis squeals when harry serves them the food, it being his favourite pasta , and Harry finds him so ridiculously adorable it is scary. 

Over food Louis continues talking, Harry only slipping in a joke or two and it's fun and comfortable and familiar and harry is really grateful for how things are; Louis who knows Harry so well, with his fear of silence, that he makes sure to always fill the space with talking and laughter. 

And all is good until Harry's father walks down the stairs, wearing only boxers and with his hair sticking up in different directions. Louis silences suddenly.

Michael is even taller than his son, his torso is filled with tattoos even more obscure than Harry's and his curls are longer and tucked in a bun. He let's out a surprised noise when he sees his son in the house. "Oh! harry... So that's when you finish school..." his voice is slightly deeper than Harry's but his slow drawl resembles his son very much.

Harry is about to answer when a woman walks down the stairs after his father. She's petite and blonde and looks peaceful and satisfied... like her world has just been rocked... she stares at the boys sitting in the kitchen before giggling, pressing a kiss to Michael 's cheek and leaving through the front door.

Harry's head falls into his hand. "Fuck!" He growls into his palms.

While his son is experiencing whatever it is he is experiencing... Michael's eyes dart to the boy by Harry's side. Louis is his name, he remembers, but he thought Harry and him stopped being friends since he hadn't seen him all summer and also- and more importantly - he doesn't remember Louis as this attractive little twink. Sure the boy has always been smaller than Harry, but his ass has never filled their chair so well and his football shorts were never quite this tight and his hair. Fuck. A perfect twink.

Louis probably notices his gaze because he lets out a small "Hello, Mr. Styles." That gets Michael's dick shaking and Harry's head up from the table.

"Hey Louis." Michael says nonchalantly and goes right into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. "Are you two staying hydrated? Really important, that." And gets out two glasses for the boys. "Especially after exercise..." Michael adds and Harry's scowl is worth it because Louis is squirming in his seat. With a wink in their overall direction Michael leaves. 

"God Lou, I'm sorry...." harry moans , looking at him miserably. 

Louis shakes his head, his cheeks a little flushed from the way Mr. Styles was looking at him before. "No, haz. It's fine. Honestly. Not your fault your dad's a prick." 

And with a reassuring smile they leave the incident in the past and go watch telly. 

It's almost 10pm when Louis decides he might as well stay over for the night and by 12 both boys tuck themselves into Harry's bed, cuddling up to each other the same way they've been doing for the past 13 years and drift off the sleep.

Louis must not have slept more than two hours when a loud groan wakes him up. He checks on harry but the boy is fast asleep, as always the heavy sleeper, an earthquake wouldn't wake him up .

So Louis closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep when he hears a string of deep moans. He quickly realises what is up, he's always knew Harry's dad is a sex driven maniac but usually the man didn't sleep in the house. Now, though, he's very clearly moaning from his room. 

And his moans are hot, sounding a little like how Louis imagines Harry's would be .... not that he thought about that; but he definitely did. Because Harry has gotten so ridiculously hot over the summer. Not only has a shot up and is not really tall but also he has been working out and he's just the right amount of buff to look both beautiful and amazingly manly.

And Louis can't go back to sleep because now he's turned on and his dick is making a tent in his - Harry's- pyjama pants .

So he carefully gets off the bed and leaves the room to go jerk himself off in the bathroom. But of course, the minute he closes Harry's door behind him Michael leaves his own room. Completely naked, cock still hard, body all sweaty and basically looking like a wet dream. 

So they're staring at each other in the hallway until Michael breaks the silence. "Louis. Pleasant surprise. Got a little problem there haven't you baby?" 

Louis wishes he wasn't that horny but now he's beyond turned on and his dick is oozing precum. "Mr. Styles..." he tries to say but it comes off as moan and FUCK! Michael 's dick is so big! 

Michael takes a step towards him . "What baby? Need me to take care of you?" And it's like all of the sexual frustrations that has been building up in him ever since he saw Harry the first day of school this year is pouring out on this 39 year old version of his best friend. 

"Yes please" he moans. And then Micahel takes one final step towards him and their lips meet. Michael's hands gripping his thighs and Louis wrapping them around his torso. He is being carried into Michael's room and the door shuts behind them.

"Been wanting you." Michael says, throwing Louis in the centre of the master bed. "Looking so damn pretty got me hard since I saw you with Harry." He says as he climbs on top of Louis, pushing his shirt up and starting to kiss all over the younger boy's tummy . "You're 18 right baby?" Louis can only nod and moan. "And you've done this before right?" The man asks, now pulling Louis' pyjama short and boxers off of him in one pull.

"Yes, fuck, yeah." The younger boy moans as Michael takes him in his mouth and starts sucking until the boy is rock hard. And now Louis has had sex before but never this good. Never with a pornstar twice his age with green eyes that are almost right. Almost.

"Fuck youre so pretty." Michael says and goes back up to bite on the boy's puffy lips.. Louis moans loudly. "Like it when I compliment you, dont you baby? My pretty adorable little baby?"

"Yes daddy!" Louis moans and honestly Michael can't take it anymore. He flips the boy around and cups his gorgeous butt in his hand.

"Daddy is going to take care of you now." Michael says and Louis wiggles patiently under his touch. 

"Please please please please." The boy moans into the mattress as Michael coats his fingers with lube. 

"Ready baby?" He asks and when Louis moans out a yes and puts the first finger in.

It's amazing how he can make Louis feel from just one finger. Louis has had boy's that couldn't make him feel that good with their dicks. And Michael is complimenting him. Just non stop compliments. And he feels good. And then there's a second finger and then a third and Louis has never felt this taken care of.

It's the fourth finger when he can't take it anymore. "Fuck! You're such a tease .." he moans, four fingers coming in and out of his hole feeling so good he can barely thing.. "fuck me already! Please daddy! Please harry!"

He realises he said the wrong name only when the fingers stop moving and emptiness takes the place of what a second ago was there. 

"Umm..." Michael says, clearing his throat. Louis is too ashamed to look at him . They stay still for a couple more seconds. Louis's whole body on the mattress and Michael sitting next to his ass, looking at the small boy. "Louis look at me . It's fine." 

So Louis does. And surprisingly Michael is looking at him softly and mentioning for him to sit down beside him. Obliging cuz what else can he do. Louis sits himself up. 

"Do you like my son?" Michael asks , and it's the most emotion Louis has ever seen him convey. 

"Yeah." He admits for the first time .

"I think he likes you too, love. And I also think you should leave. And maybe tell him you want to fuck him."

So Louis stands up. completely overwhelmed and also ridiculously hard. He dresses up and leaves wordlessly. Going straight to the bathroom to jerk up, still not completely contemplating what just happened he cums and goes back to bed next to harry. Pulling his pillow over his face to try and not hear the man in the room across from him moaning his name until he comes .

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Larry.


End file.
